Eternal Snow
by LonleyRose
Summary: When Amu can't take anymore of Ikuto's crap and feels lonely, what will she do? Updated version of Almost Divorce!


**4/1/12**

**Ahhhhh! It feels soooo good to be back after some months! And I am so sorry I dodn't say Happy New Year or anything, but school has got me all tied up! I delete all of my stories but this one. I also decided to go back and edit it! So now, it's better than ever! Please tell me what you think. I enjoy reviews!**

**Random Quote of the Day: ****"Order is for the stupid, true geniuses live in chaos."**

**Okay, so I know that I should be working on **_**Secrets Told Rewrite**_**, but this has been in my head for just too long! I would like everyone to know that I have a poll of my profile, so I would really appreciate it if you took the time to look at it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

**-Lonley Rose**

As Ikuto entered his home, he sighed. Being CEO of Easter could really take a lot out of a person. He knew he was late, and would hear it from his wife! Ugh the agony dealing with this woman when she was mad! He sometimes wondered why he loved he so dearly. Every time she got mad at him, he only came back. Maybe he was a masochist...

After searching for his father 5 long years, he returned to Japan with Aruto. After many months of Amu giving him hell, he finally got her go on a date with him. Then after a year and a half, they got married. Now they have been married for 2 years.

As he made his way to the living room to sit down for a while, he heard a voice.

"Ikuto, you're late again."

And there it was. He turned around to see his lovely wife wearing a heated glare.

She wasn't the same twelve-year-old girl we remember. She grew up to be a successful and intelligent woman that would make any family member or friend proud. Ikuto sometimes regretted this because there were some persistent people that just would not give up prying for her heart. Nothing a few death threats and beatings wouldn't solve though. Without her knowing of course.

However, even though she had beauty to last a lifetime, even when she when she is a 90-year-old wrinkled as a prune woman, it was not her looks that had drawn Ikuto in. That was merely a bonus. It was her kind heart, forgiveness, and beautiful honey eyes that held so much emotion and fire in them. Unlike other girls, she did not love him for his money or title, she loved him for him. She also wasn't afraid to say what's on her mind and insult him. If anything he found it amusing.

"Amu," he started. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"Like always, huh." Said Amu as she raised an eyebrow walking over to him, her hair moving with the air.** (I made a rhyme!)** Ever since Ikuto took the position as CEO for Easter, he had been getting home later and later each day. Amu knew the job was stressing him— she swore she saw a grey hair—she could hardly take it anymore. She felt like she was ignored and just wanted he husband close to her. At night, she would sometime stay up, feeling the loneliness her husband had left her with at night.

"Amu, don't start." Warned Ikuto frowning.

"Look Ikuto," she started. "I know that running Easter is a big job, but all I'm asking for is for you to come home on time and spend some time with me." She finished as she reached him, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Alright." Ikuto sighed. "I'll try." He said looking down at her. She may have grown older, but she was still shorter than him by at least a foot.

"Good."

Amu then caught his lips into a passionate kiss. Moving deeper into it, he pulled her up on him. As they backed up, they fell on the couch, with her on his lap.

They continued to do _what they do _on that couch for the rest of the night. They would just _disinfect_ it later.

* * *

Amu decided to visit Ikuto a few days later to go home together. When she reached up to the 100th floor, friendly faces greeted her, and she greeted them back.

When she reached Ikuto's secretary, they exchanged pleasantries. Amu was unsure of Kikyo when she had first met her, with her gorgeous blonde hair, baby blue eyes, flawless skin, and a great personality to back it up with, but she grew to know Kikyo and became good friends. It didn't hurt that she was married either. Even after all these years, Amu still had her insecurities and was always self-conscious of what people of what people thought about her and how she looked.

"Hello, Amu-sama." Kikyo said. Even though they were friends, Kikyo still insisted of addressing Amu formally. She knew Amu was in a higher position than her, so she was always careful what she said around her. This made Amu want to pull her hair out. However, lucky for Kikyo, Amu wasn't snobby as people would expect her to be with a rich husband and all.

"Hey Kikyo. And for the last time it's Amu or Amu-chan." Greeted an exasperated Amu.

"Alright, A-Amu-chan. How are you?"

"I am fine. And you?"

"Great but a little nauseous."

Seeing Amu's strange look, she realized she hadn't told her the news yet. She leaned in as if she was telling her a secret, which she was.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm finally expecting!" Kikyo had been trying for a baby years now with her husband, so this was major news.

"No way!" Amu squealed. "Good for you!"

"Thanks!" Kikyo beamed.

"So, are you here to see Tsukiyomi-sama?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! Bye Kikyo." Amu said as she walked into Ikuto's office.

Ikuto was surprised to see his wife walk into his office. Saying his office was huge was an understatement. Decked out with only the finest of wood and most up-to-date technology, it was a dream office. Although, even though it had nice things in it, it looked pretty barren. Ikuto was not a person to have a room filled up with something, so there was hardly anything memorable in the room besides the "rich" stuff. Well, that and the pictures of him and his family and friends, especially Amu. Even though the office was pretty barren, he didn't hesitate to put up pictures. Growing up, hardy knowing anyone, he wanted to make up the lost time with everyone he knew and love.

"Evenin' Ikuto." She said walking up to him to give him a kiss.

"Amu, what —are you doing—here?" he asked into the kiss.

"I got finished with my recording early, so I thought we could go home together." That's right. When Ikuto was gone, Yukari had heard her singing and offered her to do a recording. Immediately, she became a hit.

When Ikuto heard this, he stopped the kiss. Then he looked into her eyes.

"Amu…" he began knowing that what he was about to say would upset her.

When Amu saw _guilt_ flash in his eyes, she knew that he wouldn't be coming home with her. She stood up angrily. She had enough of this..this..._shit!_

"You're not coming home with me are you!" she yelled at him.

"Amu…"

"Ugggghhh! Don't 'Amu' me, Ikuto! You said that you would come home on time!"

Then Ikuto stood up from his chair angry.

"Amu, you don't understand! I have a company to run!" he shouted.

Amu gasped at his roughness and loudness. The nosy people who heard them shouting at each other were also shocked. Normally they couldn't hear anything because the room was soundproof, but when Amu entered, she left a crack in the door. They were shocked because he never yelled at Amu or lost his cool. Amu and Ikuto was the couple that never got in a fight. They were also surprised by his roughness because he was never rough with her, except for well, _you know. _

Amu was furious by now.

"Ikuto, you're missing the point! I want to spend time with you! You're always working! You never have time for me anymore!"

"What! I always spend time with you!"

Now their little spat had turned into a shouting match. The other just couldn't see the others point of view on this subject.

"No! No you don't! Uggggg! Goodbye Ikuto!" yelled Amu as she stomped out of the office.

As she stomped out of his office, she saw Aruto on his his to see his son..

"Hello, Amu-chan!" he greeted cheerfully.

When she ignored him, he was confused. She was normally twice as cheerful as he was.

When he reached Ikuto's office and entered, he saw him standing up looking furious. He approached him carefully.

"Ikuto, did something happen between you and Amu?"

"No." He huffed.

Aruto chuckled at this. Ikuto never wanted to drag anyone into his problems, even when he was little.

"You're lying~" he replied.

Ikuto sighed hearing this. His father will never give up at this rate. He sat down and looked at Aruto.

"Do you think I spend enough time with Amu?" he asked.

"Well, son…I know that you love her, but…sometimes women need a little more than to just know that you love them." Said Aruto dodging the question, but not dodging the question.

"Sigh. Yeah I figured that."

"Women," said Aruto jokingly while putting an arm around Ikuto. "Can't live with 'em can't live without 'em." **(Get it! Reverse of the gender roles! EH, EH! Aww…forget it.)**

"Got that right."

* * *

When Ikuto got home, he noticed the sad looks on the maids' and butlers' faces. He approached one of them.

"Hello Amaranth. Where is Amu?"

"Sigh. Good evening Ikuto-sama. She's in the music room." Her Greek accent was clear in his ears.

"Thanks."

Amaranth then grabbed his arm when he was about to walk away.

"Ikuto-sama, brace yourself." She warned.

Ikuto was confused by this but held onto this anyway.

As he walked down the hallway to the music room, he heard a bittersweet voice getting louder and louder with each step. **(The song is Eternal Snow. Play for better effect.)**

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara _

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi _  
_Shiritaku Nakatta yo _  
_I love you Namida tomaranai _  
_Konnan ja Kimi no koto _  
_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

Until now, Ikuto had never really knew how Amu felt about his and his absence. This song...she loved him, but doesn't want to. She's so lonely without him. Her tears... they won't stop falling, for he hurt her too deep.

The song continued on, with each word getting sadder and sadder by the minute.

_ Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku _  
_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo _  
_Samukunai youni to _  
_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi _  
_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler) _  
_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

She wants him to be there for her, holding her tight with all his might as the days go by in the forever coldness. She misses him, but she has to stay all alone.

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo._

_"I want to see you right now". _The last line was clear in Ikuto's ears.

When he opened the door, Amu looked up at him in shock. For a minute, they steered at each other like a deer stuck in headlights Surprisingly, Amu was the one who broke the silence.

"Ikuto...I-I'm leaving."

This caused his eyes to widen. His father had already left him once when he was little, but to loose his _wife?_ The one who always made his strong when he was weak?

"Amu...why?" His voice cracked as he walked towards her. The fact that he had the gall to even asked this question got her blood boiling.

"Why?! Why?! You want to know why?! Well I'll tell you why!" she started at a loud frequency. Ikuto winced at her voice. "I'm tired of this bullshit!" his eyes widened at this. "I'm tired of having to wait all hours in the night waiting for my husband to get home! I'm tired of wondering when the so-called husband is going to come home!" Her voice reached the shrieking level.

"I'm tired of thinking that I'm not good enough!" When Ikuto heard this, he couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know Amu still had he insecurities. He thought they had all gone away when he decided to put a ring on it. "I'm tired of thinking that…that you're with some one b-better!" Her voice became chocked sobs.

"I'm…tired, Ikuto. I'm so tired." By now, her head was on his chest and hands clutching his shirt. Ikuto stood there with his mouth agape.

"Amu…I had no idea that you felt that way. I…I…would never leave you for some cheap slut. I'm sorry. I should have never put my work before you. I'm sorry." He then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry." Her temple. "I'm sorry." Her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Her nose. "I'm sorry. I don't deserve you." And finally her lips.

The emotions that went through the kiss were amazing. The passion that they showed was amazing.

"Kami, I love you." Amu said as they broke away.

"I love you too, Ichigo-koi." Ikuto breathed out as he put his forehead against hers.

She then had a thought.

"You know that pregnancy scare we had?" Ikuto nodded at this, slightly grimacing as he remembered her throwing up over and over. "It turns out that I was okay. It was just a little stomach bug. I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to start a family…" she trailed off.

At first Ikuto eyes were sad, but then they grew a glint in them. She grew exited as the recognized the look.

"Well," he started smirking down at her. "If you're not pregnant, then that means we get to keep trying as much as we want."

Then, he pounced.

**I know it's not very detailed, but if you read my other work, you should know that I'm not really a stickler for details when writing. I'm more straight-forward and I get to get the point. Then, there's when I'm drawing, that's when I am a stickler for details. Anyway enough with my useless babble, R&R!**

**-Lonley Rose**


End file.
